Menam
by RozaCourt
Summary: MENAM is a venomously cool girl band made up of Maya, Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Max. They can sing anything from Nicki Manaj to Pocahontas (though the cartoons are normally for the younger audiences). Fang is a boy that is abused by his father constantly whenever his brothers aren't around. When the band meets Fang, they're determined to get to know that particular tall and handsome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I LOOK like James Patterson? Or any of the other famous people of the world?**

**Max: She couldn't own us if she wanted to. **

**Fang: Max, that wasn't nice.**

**Max: I don't give a….**

**Me: I do own plot and band name though.**

Chapter one

Fang POV

"Yo, Fang! Are you going to watch the concert with us or not?!" my brother, Iggy, asked from downstairs. I pulled my head up from Lissa's and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked in her seriously irritating high pitched voice. I let her grab my hand.

"The concert is about to begin. I promised my brothers I would watch it with them to see why they're so obsessed with the band."

"Oh, you mean MENAM? They're no good. There's no point in watching them." She tried to pull me back down on top of her, but I just pulled out of her grasp and walked downstairs. I heard her stalk after me and smirked to myself.

"It's about time, dude. They're about to begin." I sat down on the loveseat, and Lissa took the liberty to sit in my lap and start kissing my face.

Ok, so maybe I should explain a few things. My name is Fang Walker. I will be 16 in a few weeks, which makes me the oldest of the three boys in my family. My parents are Anne Walker (she's dead) and the devil Jeb Batchelder. I have darker than raven black hair that tends to grow to the point that I have to cut it at least once a month, obsidian eyes, and olive skin. I wear all black all the time because that's my favorite color.

I have two brothers, Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy just turned 14 a month ago; he has strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He's a wiz at cooking just about everything, and he kicks ass at chess (seriously, I could have three quarters of his pieces and all of mine, and he'd beat me in, like, 2 minutes). Gazzy is a 12 year old with regular blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He can mimic any sound and makes bombs out of anything he can get his hands on.

My brothers are basically my safe haven. When they're home, my dad doesn't do anything to me. But when they are at school or something and I'm home alone with Jeb, let's just say Cinderella had it a lot easier than I do. All she had to do was be a servant.

I get beaten with various weapons: belts, sticks, extension cords, whips, you name it. Once when he was drunk, he approached me with a knife. Now I have a long as hell scar going down the front of my chest to my waist.

He's the reason I'm so quiet. I don't open up to people, not even my brothers. So you can understand my reluctance to watch five girls around me and my brothers' ages on stage with other kids cheering for them at the top of their lungs.

**So, that is my very first fanfic ever! Do you like it? I know the whole band thing and the abused kid is overused, but I was hoping by switching who gets what life would help that out. Please review! I have a bunch of other chapters already typed up, but I won't update until the day after tomorrow. That gives me enough time to read any reviews and edit the next chapter.**

**-RozaCourt **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dont own the Maximum Ride series or character.**

Chapter two

Maya POV

"You guys ready?" I asked the rest of the band. They adjusted their ear pieces and nodded. I watched Angel spin her drumsticks absentmindedly as Max, Nudge, and I tuned our guitars. Ella started playing 'Itsy Bitsy Spider,' but Max and I glared at her. She stopped.

My name is Maya Ride. I am Maximum "Max" Ride's twin sister. We're turning 16 soon, which is a huge deal in our lives. We're the leaders of MENAM, which stands for Maya, Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Max. We are a sensational girl group that puts all other singers to shame. Why? Because we can sing their songs much better than they can.

"Angel, Nudge, and Ella, you're elevators are about to rise," our stage manager said. They nodded and got into position: Ella behind her keyboard (the one for onstage), Angel sitting in her drum set chair, and Nudge standing off to the side with her guitar. They were soon being raised onstage, and the cheering got louder when the fans saw them.

"Ready, Max?"

"You know it." We stood in our spots as the other three started playing our opening song.

(**Bold: me; **_italics:Max; __**bold and italics: me and Max; **_underlined: Angel, Nudge, and Ella; **_bold, italics, and underlined: all;_** normal: normal)

Party in the USA

Party in the USA

I was launched up onto the stage in a splash of sparks when it was my turn.

**I hopped off the plane at LA **

**With the dream in my heart again**

Max appeared beside me, singing.

_Welcome to the land of famous_

Whoa

_Am I gonna fit in_

**Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time**

_Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

**This is all so crazy **

_Everybody seems so famous_

**_Now tummy turning, and I'm feeling kinda homesick_**

**_Too much pressure, and I'm nervous_**

**_That's when the taxi man turn on the radio_**

**_And the Jay-Z song is on_**

**_And the Jay-Z song is on_**

**_And the Jay-Z song is on_**

So I put my hands up, they playing my song

The butterflies flying away

**_Nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah_**

Put my hands up, they playing my song

And you know I'm gonna be ok

**_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_**

**_Yeah, it's a party in the USA_**

The crowd roared once we finished the first song. Max and I grinned as we approached the end of the runway.

"Hello, Arizona! How are you guys doing tonight?!" I heard series of fines coming from everywhere.

"That's great to hear! I cannot believe we have so many fans when we just started like a year ago! This is a dream come true, and I'm glad to share it with you!" Max grinned as she got more roars.

"Ok, so before we continue our concert, we have an announcement to make! We…."  
"I love you, Maya!" a guy yelled.

"I love you too! I love all of you! That's why I'm so happy to announce that MENAM will be staying here for the next two years to attend your marvelous high school!"

I heard many gasps and squeals from this. Max and I waved and ran back to the rest of the band as we launched into the next song.

**Ok, there's another chapter. Like I said, they're prewritten based on how I wanted it to flow. But if you guys have any suggestions on how to make it even better, I'm all ears (well, eyes, since I'm READING the reviews, but still). Oh, and don't worry. FAX and all the other pairings will begin momentarily. I just needed to introduce all characters first. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. i cant exactly get on over the weekend. anyway, here's another chapter. Disclaimer: i own nothing but plot and name.**

Chapter three

Fang POV

I stalked into the school, already dreading after school. Swimming practice starts today, and Coach would be wondering what's wrong with my back (again). Jeb had caught me alone again. I got whipped with my shirt off (again). Seriously, if he keeps this up, my entire skin will come off with one lash.

"So what did he think of them?" I heard a girl ask as I opened my locker.

"I don't know: he stayed indifferent. But I believe he hated them," Lissa told her friends.

"Didn't you tell him that he would?"

"Yes, I did. But he wouldn't listen to me. Something about a promise he made to his brothers."

"If you want my opinion about the band, all you have to do is ask," I sighed. I felt a hand on my back and barely kept my jaw from clenching.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't know you had come to school yet." I turned to her and kissed her lightly. It was mostly because our friends were standing right there and it was expected from me. I still don't know why the hell I'm dating her.

"So what DO you think of the girls, Fang? Obviously even YOU are capable of judgment on music," one of the guys grinned. I chuckled, happy to have a reason to back away from Lissa.

"Actually, they weren't half bad. I mean, the sparks were a bit over used, but they're cool. The leader is actually pretty cute."

"I'll take that as 'Maya and Max are fine as hell and I wish Lissa was like and looked like them,'" another said. I laughed and high fived the rest of the guys. Then I realized that was a seriously bad idea: Lissa's lip was quivering.

"Man, you got me in trouble." I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead. "Come on now, Liss. You know we're just joking around. We're being guys, that's all."

"You promise?" I kissed the corner of her mouth, and she shivered.

"Cross my heart." I kissed her lightly before leaning back.

"Oh my God, they're here! Guys, the MENAM limo just pulled up in the parking lot!"

Well, there goes the crowded hallway. Everybody, including my brothers, ran outside and started shoving each other to get a good look at the girls.

"They have no home training," Lissa sneered. I shrugged and went back to talking to the guys.

"There they are, Fang." I turned around and my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

The leader, Maya (I think), is even cuter in person than she is on TV. She had shoulder length blonde hair just like her sister's, only hers had a pink streak in it. She wore a sparkly pink mini dress that's similar to the pink knee dresses the other girls were wearing. They all had on a pair of hot pink shades on their heads.

Lissa turned around to see what had caught my attention, and I was suddenly against my locker kissing her. Seriously, the jealousy around here could be spread thickly on a piece of toast.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking our lockers," a voice said. I raised my head and saw the band looking at us.

"Sorry about that. You can…." Lissa pushed me back before I could slide over.

"No, they can wait until we're down here at our lockers. They don't own the place." Maya just shrugged and looked at her sister.

"See, I told you that you get to have a little fun today as soon as we get here, Max." Max grinned before yanking Lissa back by her very thick red hair. She shrieked.

"You bitch!"

"Yeah, do something. You think you bad: do something, Red." All five stared Lissa down until she backed into her friends.

"Let's go. They're just losers anyway." I watched them walk away before turning to the girls.

"Sorry about that. She isn't always that snobby. I'm Fang Walker. That was Lissa."

"Maya Ride. This is my twin, Max, and our band mates Nudge, Angel, and Ella. We're MENAM."

**There's another chapter. I don't know, was it a bit much when Max pulled Lissa's hair? I thought it would be funny…**

**Max: it is.**

**Me: But now it seems mean. **

**Max: Still funny. **

**Me: Anyway, please review.**

**-RozaCourt**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Maya POV

"Max, you're picking. Why are you picking?" Ella asked, noticing the very silent band member. Nudge instantly stopped her endless babble (thank God) and we turned our attention to my twin.

"I was just thinking about that Fang guy. He didn't come to school today." We all shared a look.

"Max dear, why are you so worried about a guy we just met? Especially a guy that happens to have a girlfriend?" She shrugged looking down at her salad like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't know. I just am." I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's ok, Max. I understand. He is awfully cute." She smiled and looked up at me.

"That he is."

"Oh, has Maxie developed a crush on my boyfriend?" a sugary sweet voice said behind me and sister. We swiveled around in our seats and crossed our arms.

"If I have, it's none of your business, Red."

"What are you doing over here anyway? Loser girls sit all the way over there with the nerds and Goths," Angel said.

"I happen to be dating the hottest and most popular boy in the school!"

"That don't mean squat if you don't have the credentials to back it up," Nudge replied sweetly.

"It means a heck of a lot more than being new here." We laughed.

"Who do you think we are, the Jonas Brothers? (**AN: don't take that the wrong way. I ADORE the JB.)** We are MENAM, the hottest sensations in the WORLD. We shouldn't even be talking to wannabes like you."

"You think you're all that just because you LOOK like them? Ain't no way in hell you're the actual MENAM: you can't even sing."

"You bring your guitar, twin?" Max asked me. I nodded, and both of us pulled our guitars out. The others followed suit and pulled out their instruments (Ella has a small keyboard and Angel has a little drum set).

"Who wants a little song, eh?!" The cafeteria erupted into cheers as Max and I jumped onto our table. The others cleared it off before playing the opening notes of Single Ladies by Beyoncé.

(**Bold: me; **_italics:Max; __**bold and italics: me and Max; **_underlined: Angel, Nudge, and Ella; **_bold, italics, and underlined: all;_** normal: normal)

**All the single ladies**

All the single ladies

**All the single ladies**

All the single ladies

**All the single ladies**

All the single ladies

**All the single ladies**

**_Now put your hands up_**

**Up in the club, just woke up**

**Doing my own little thang**

_You decided to dip; now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brotha noticed me_

**I'm up on him, he up on me**

**Don't pay him any attention**

_Cause I cried my tears for three good years_

_Can't get mad at me_

**_Cause if you like it then you should've put a ring on it_**

**_If you like it you should've put a ring on it_**

**_Don't be mad at what you see right here on it_**

**_Cause if you like it then you should've put a ring on it_**

As we sang the song, Max and I slid all along the table, playing the guitar and dancing. People had started to crowd around our table, so when we were done, we decided to crowd surf. I lay back with my hands behind my head and my legs crossed. Max surfed beside me as we floated on students' hands.

"So, I guess this pretty much proves that we're MENAM, don't you think twin?"

"I believe so." We high fived and ended our surf at our table. We raised an eyebrow at Lissa and her friends.

"So, Red, I think being famous pretty much trumps your boyfriend card. Now, bye bye. We don't have time to chill with low lives like you."

She huffed and stormed off with her friends, muttering something about revenge. As we put away our guitars, I saw something flash behind Max's eyes. There must be more to her feelings for Fang than she's letting on, and I'm determined to find out what.

**Thanks to those of you that review, follow, and favorite my stories. That make me happy knowing somebody is reading my work. Thanks!**

**-RozaCourt**


	5. Chapter 5

**FANG!**

**Fang: -runs in- what's wrong? where's the fire?**

**Me: could you do the disclaimer for me please? -gives him Bambi eyes-**

**Fang: alright. RozaCourt owns nothing but band name, plot, and her crazy imagination.**

Chapter five

Fang POV

"Fang, I have a message for you," Gazzy said, strolling into my room. I moaned and turned over to face him slowly. My head and back were killing me from the beating last night. I couldn't even go to school today.

"What is it, Gaz? I'm trying to sleep." He grinned and sat on the bed.

"Lissa says hi. She misses you. She can't wait until you're better so that she could do unmentionable things to you." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Go away." I pulled the covers over my head.

"Wait, wait! That's not the important message! I was just warming up for the gigantic one." I peeked at him.

"You got five seconds."

"Max and Maya from MENAM say they hope you get better soon!" I moved the cover.

"You're starting to interest me. Keep going."

"Maya says she hopes that whatever is wrong won't cause you to miss too many days of school."

"Drive it home, little brother."

"And Max says she will be over to sing a few songs that her mom used to sing to her and to help you with your catch up work." I jumped up at that one.

"She did?"

"Well, the entire band is coming. She says it sounds best when her and her twin sing it together with the instruments." He grinned at the look on my face. "Let me guess. You want me to clean up your room before they get here so that you wouldn't make a fool of yourself."

"You know me so well." He shrugged and got to work as I leaned back into my pillows. Soon, I had forgotten about his news and fallen back asleep.

"Aw, but he looks so peaceful! It'll be a shame to wake him up," a voice said above my head.

"Nudge, go. We got this. Go downstairs and chat with the other three boys with the others. We'll be down momentarily."

"Fine, I'll go. But just remember that both of you can't have the same guy. It'll look awkward. And Max liked him first, Maya, so don't…." The voice trailed off, so I guess its owner was out of the room.

"Man, she can talk. Seriously, we need to put less caffeine in her beverages." I heard two giggles, and a guitar being strummed slightly.

"So when should we wake him up?"

"Now if you wanna." Somebody started shaking my shoulder.

"Fang, please wake up. You have a couple of visitors here to see you well and alive." I opened my eyes and saw Max looking down at me and Maya tuning her guitar.

"Hey, Gazzy said you were coming." She smiled and helped me sit up.

"And here we are. Are you ok? I was worried when you didn't come to school today."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I looked over at her twin as she started playing something. "What song is that?"

"Just something we're writing for our first personal album. Our manager thought it would be a good idea to make our own songs every now and then."

"Can I hear it?"

"All we have ready is the tune and the title, though we're still arguing over that currently. Maya and I just play it sometimes to make sure our guitars are tuned correctly."

"You have a lot of guitars."

"We've been collecting them since we got our first one when we were five. And we've been singing with them since we were eight."

"Only to become hits on YouTube at age twelve and finally world famous when we're just turning fifteen."

"But enough about us. We came here because you wasn't able to go to school today." Max walked over to her bag and pulled out a few sheets of paper, walking back to me.

"The only classes we had work in were math and science, so you lucked up this time. Oh, and your coach said he hopes you can make it to the match on Saturday. You're his best swimmer."

"I'll be able to make it. Don't worry." She blushed lightly when I smiled at her and looked down at the papers.

"So, we can start with math."


	6. Chapter 6

**hey you guys. look, i'm not recieving that many reviews. so i'm going to give a condition: i absolutely positively WILL NOT update again unless at least five people review. no sooner than that. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but plot.**

Chapter six

Maya POV

"Are you two DONE over there? I'm ready to do some singing, and I swear to God I think you two are just flirting over completed papers." Max blushed and walked over to me.

"Nice going considering the fact that that WAS what we were doing." I grinned and she walked over to the piano that Ella had set up before.

"You ready to be dazzled, Fang? These are songs that our mom used to sing to us all the time. With, you know, a few changes to the songs to fit the two of us better."

"Wow me, ladies," he answered, leaning back into his pillows. I nodded and we started playing.

**(Bold: me; **_italics:Max; __**bold and italics: me and Max; **_normal: normal**_)_**

**I was a girl in the city doing alright **

_Then I became a pop star over night_

**Now I gotta figure out how to do it right **

**_So much to learn and see_**

_Up in the mansion with my new family_

**In a school for popularity**

_A whole enchanted world is waiting for me_

**_I'm so excited to be_**

_Mayathefirst_

**I'm finding out what being famous is all about**

**Maximumthefirst**

_Making my way, it's an adventure everyday_

_May-aya_

**It's gonna be my time**

**Maximum**

_To show them all that I'm_

**_Twin Ride the first_**

He clapped and whistled lightly. We grinned at him.

"That, my friend, was the remix to the theme song of Sofia the First. We call it Twin Ride the First," Max said.

"Do you have another song?"

"Of course we do. This is the second and last one, though."

**_Everything seems crazy big, and I'm feeling unsteady_**

**_Mom says I'll be just fine, but I don't think I'm ready_**

**_New school, new friends, new family _**

**_And a ball where they want me to dance_**

**_I'm just a little girl from a small, small town_**

**_In this world I don't stand a chance_**

**_I'm not ready to be a princess_**

**_I don't have what it takes_**

**I'm too short for gowns, I look bad in crowns**

**And I'm gonna make a bagillion mistakes**

**_I'm too average to be a princess_**

**_I respectfully refuse_**

_I don't know the rules, I don't want the jewels_

_And these feet were made for comfortable shoes_

**_Shelves bursting with trinkets_**

**That I'm afraid to touch**

**_Fancy toys and ginormous pillows_**

_It's all much too much_

**_Too much!_**

**_I'm not ready to be a princess_**

**_One look and that seems clear_**

**_Cancel my debut, keep your royal crew_**

**_And if I ever find mom's room_**

**_I'm outta here_**

**Maya, not a royal name**

_Maximum, even my wave is lame_

**_I'm not ready to be a princess_**

"You two sound amazing together," he said with awe.

"Well, we ARE twins," I said.

"Equally gifted twins at that," Max added.

"You guys… wow." We laughed at his complete lack of good adjectives.


	7. Chapter 7

**guys, i need feedback! how 'bout this: no more FAX until i reach ten reviews. and no eighth chapter unless this one gets at least three reviews. i mean it this time!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but plot.**

Chapter seven

Fang POV

"Ohmygod, he's ok! ItoldyouguyshewasgoingtobeokbutNOOOOOyalldontwanna listen. Soyouguyshadtogoaroundthinkinghewassoinjuredthathe wasgoingtodie! Yeeshthepeoplearoundhereareso…."

"HOLY CRAP! NUDGE, FOR THE HOLY LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, PLEASE SHUT UP!" the girls yelled together. The talkative guitar player instantly stopped talking and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, you guys."

"Seriously, the only time her ongoing babble is useful is when we're surrounded by paparazzi. They move out of her way because they can never get an understandable answer from her," Ella said. I grinned and sat down on the couch.

"So are you girls going to give us our own little concert?"

"Even better. We're inviting you three to our birthday concert for little kids tonight in the park."

"Come again?" all of us said.

"We're inviting you to…" Angel started to repeat.

"Don't say it again! Why would you invite us?" Iggy asked.

"Because we need someone strong to escort us along the way."

"Bodyguards?"

"None at the moment. They always bail on us because we have too many fans. Speaking of fans, did you see the group that was hanging outside of our hotel last night? Seriously, that was the biggest group of fashionly friendly fans I've seen in my entire life."

"Nudge…."

"Ohmygod, I just saw this amazing dress online for only $100 dollars! It was on sale. It has diamonds all along the neckline and comes with a diamond necklace, bracelet, and headband. I saw somebody else trying to buy it, but I bought the last five on the shelves for the five of us. Guess who tried to buy it. Lissa."

"Nudge, please…."

"I swear she is the nastiest ho on this side of the Mississippi. She confronted me today when I was trying to check out a book and was all in my face about how Max needs to back off from her boyfriend because she has him. Oo, oo, oo, we should get celebrity boyfriends really soon! Max could date Robert Pattinson. Maya could date Taylor Lautner. **(that is my dream: dating Taylor Lautner. I'm a proud member of Team Jacob.) **I could date Justin Beiber. Ella and Angel have to date one of the Sprouse brothers because every other cute guy is either a) too old or b) too stuck up for the likings of…."

"NUDGE, PLEASE SHUT UP! YOU'RE KILLING ME!" the twins yelled together. We laughed as she blushed lightly.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to go off like that." They sighed.

"So are you coming or not?"

"Not," we said together.

"I should've known you were going to say no. Oh well, Max say bye to the invalid. Girls say bye to the others. We gotta go."

"Wait, you need to leave NOW? It's a Friday," Gazzy pointed out.

"We WOULD'VE stayed longer if you said yes. There's this song we want to sing with you guys at the party because it requires at least three boys. But, since you don't want to go…."

"We'll go! We'll go!" Iggy and Gazzy said together. 'Saps,' I thought to myself.

"That's great! Here are the lyrics. Just jump in where you see 'BOYS' ok?" Angel explained, handing each of a sheet of paper. I scanned over it.

"This is a little kid's song," I pointed out.

"We're going to a little kid's party, duh." Ella plugged up her piano while Nudge tuned her guitar and Angel set up a small drum set.

"Do you always carry that around?" Gazzy asked her.

"Only when I think I'm going to play it that day." He nodded, and we started practicing the song.

**BTW, i've started a poll. i would really appreciate it if you guys would take a look at it. thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Maya

"Guys, there's something wrong with Fang," Ella pointed out while playing a soft tune (what? We get bored while waiting for the concert to begin.)

"What do you mean?" Max asked quickly with a bit too much concern in her voice. I raised an eyebrow at her, to which she replied to by blushing very brightly. I grinned slightly.

"He's limping, and when he was putting on his outfit, I saw him wince."

"Can I go check on him?" Angel asked me. Max was about to say something (probably about how she should be the one to do it), but she was interrupted by a voice.

"Check on who?" We all turned around and saw the three brothers looking at us.

"Nobody; are you guys ready to perform?" Nudge asked, amazingly stopping there.

"As ready as three rookies can be. When do we come out?" Gazzy asked.

"Just stand on your X. The technical guys will do the rest," Max said.

"Make sure you remember to stand like you're about to jump. Otherwise, you're going to fall on your face in front of a lot of little kids," I added.

"Thanks, no pressure or anything," Fang muttered. I smiled at him.

Nudge, Angel, and Ella were risen up along with their instruments. I placed Fang in his place and tried to ignore his sharp intake of breath. Honestly, what happened to him? I heard the girls start playing the first song. Max and I began rising as we sung.

(**Bold: me; **_italics:Max; __**bold and italics: me and Max; **_underlined: Angel, Nudge, and Ella; **_bold, italics, and underlined: all;_** normal: normal)

**I study hard, I read the books**

**But everywhere I turn**

**It seems that there's a zillion things**

**That I still need to learn**

_I've got the shoes, I got the dress_

_That makes me a princess I guess_

_I have all the stuff, but is it enough_

_To make me a success? Oh_

**_How do I keep on trying and just stay strong_**

**_When so many times I wonder if I belong?_**

**They look at me, what do they see?**

**Am I royal, or just pretending to be?**

**But this is the day to make them all say**

**That I fit in perfectly**

**_I gotta keep on trying and just stay strong_**

**_Cause this is my chance to show them that I belong_**

_Is it all about the fan?_

_Or what dress I wore?_

_Cause I would think that what's inside_

_Should mean a whole lot more_

**_So I gotta go into this test_**

**_I'm gonna try my very best_**

**_To make the right move and finally prove_**

**_That I'm as royal as the rest. Yes_**

**_I'm gonna keep on trying and I'll stay strong_**

**_Cause this is my chance to show them that I belong_**

**_There may be things I may get wrong_**

**_But I gotta just stay strong_**

**_I'm gonna finally show them_**

**_I belong_**

Max and I stood with our palms touching at the end of the song. The little kids cheered loudly. I grinned: I can't wait until they see our little surprise.

"Hey, you guys. As you all know, we are MENAM: Maya, Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Max. We have a little surprise for you guys."

I heard gasps coming from the entire park and grinned. This was going to be fun. I nodded back to the technical producer, and sparks flew. From experience, I know the guys had been launched up onto the stage at the exact same time. The kids got quiet when they saw the three unfamiliar boys.

"Now, now, don't be like that. These are our friends. That's Gazzy beside Ella to help with the keyboard." A few cheers here and there, mostly claps. "Iggy is with Nudge on the double neck guitar." He played a few notes, earning himself a heck of a lot more cheers than Gazzy.

"And this is Fang. He's gonna help me lead the songs for the concert tonight."

Whoa, never thought that could happen. Almost every single person in attendance cheered, apart from the boys and male parents. Hm, maybe letting the Walkers join our band wasn't such a random idea after all. I smirked at Max before turning my attention back to the audience.

"So, who's ready for the next song?" Everybody cheered, so we started playing.

(**bold= me and Max;**underline= other girls; _italics= boys; __underline and italics= other girls and boys; _normal= normal)

There are many things princesses do

Like hosting balls and dancing too

Or wearing gowns, pink and blue

It's what we like to do

_There are many things princes like_

_Like jousting, polo, and taking hikes_

_Suits of armor with lots of spikes_

_It's what we really like_

We do princess things

_And we do princely things_

_And no one crosses in between_

_We stick with our routine_

**But who knows what I can bring**

**Flying high upon a wing?**

**I believe that anything**

**Can be a princess thing**

Read a poem or pick daffodils

Sing wistfully in windowsills

Derby calls for princely skills

It's not a proper princess kind of thrill

We do princess things

_And we do princely things_

_And no one crosses in between_

_We stick with our routine_

_We climb trees and jump and swing_

While we shop for royal bling

So don't make a fuss, just stick with us

And do a princess thing

**But who knows what I can bring**

**Flying high upon a wing?**

**I believe that anything**

**Can be a princess thing**

The crowd's response was electric! They loved hearing the boys singing. Their deep voices added a little something that Max and I couldn't add to it ourselves. We instantly launched into the next song.

(**bold: me; **_italics: Max; _underlined: girls; _underlined and italics: boys; _**_bold and italics: me and Max; _****_all: all; _**normal: normal)

**When someone new enrolls here at good old Royal Prep **

**They're at that great beginning. **

**They're taking that first step. **

**Your lessons will commence here **

**Once you pass through this door. **

_So why not come and join us and see what lies in store? _

_You'll learn the art of manners of royal protocol. _

**_That's right_**.

_And when to bow and curtsy for functions big and small. _

_You'll read books of fact and fiction of poetry and prose. _

_You'll near to give a royal speech while perfectly composed. _

At Royal Prep, step by step 

You'll gain wisdom and pep 

_So heed the call, come be all you can be. _

_Every task, every test. _

Just give it your best. 

**_And we'll do the rest, you'll see. And don't forget our motto. _**

**_To which you'll be true. _**

**_Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you. _**

**_You're taking your first step at Royal Prep. _**

**We'll explore enchanted objects each creature, every charm. **

**So spells of evil magic will never do you harm. **

**In arts and crafts, you'll draw and paint **

**Or maybe work with wood. **

_You'll learn to fence, as well as dance for footwork, _

_Both are good. _

At Royal Prep, step by step 

You'll gain wisdom and pep 

_So heed the call _

_Come be all you can be. _

_Every task, every test _

**_Just give it your best. _**

**_And we'll do the rest, you'll see. _**

**_And don't forget our motto. To which you'll be true. _**

**_Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you. _**

**_We're royal all the way_**

_All the way _

**_At good old R.P.A. _**

**R.P.A. **

**_It's step by step _**

**_With wisdom, grace, and pep. _**

**_At Royal Prep! _**

At the end of the concert, we started packing our stuff into the bus. Max and I kept glancing over at Fang. There is seriously something going on with the boy. Even while picking up the light stuff, he winces the entire time he's putting things up. I just hope he's ok, for Max's sake.

**I decided to be nice and update. Plus this is an extra long chapter. I spoil you guys so much. Thank you Lauren (Guest) for the wonderful review. It made my heart soar. Ok, to give you guys more motivation to review, I'm going to offer a prize. My tenth reviewer will get to be a new character in this fanfic. And not just a pop up one either. I mean one that will ALWAYS be in there. Same goes for the 15****th****, and the 20****th****. So review!**

**-RozaCourt**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here are some answers to some reviews.**

**Zaniepop199: It's a FAX story. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Kiku Nakamuro: I was literally just doing eeny-meeny-miney-moe with the little kid's songs to choose which are going in. That's why it's mostly royal.**

**Who cares: It's in Maya's because… well, I don't know. I guess because I like the name Maya so much (seriously, that's my name in my Spanish class). For now on though, I'll switch out from Maya to Max POV.**

**And the winner of the 10****th**** reviewer is: Kiku Nakamuro! Please PM me about how you want your character to be. You will be added in the 10****th**** chapter.**

**Now, on to the story!**

Chapter nine

Fang POV

"FANGY!" I groaned when I heard my name being called. A second later, I was holding Lissa in my arms. "Oh my gosh, are you ok? I was so worried when you didn't come to school yesterday!"

"I'm fine now, thank you." I let her go and walked to my locker, fist pumping friends as I walked by. I opened it and felt a hand on my back.

"Are you sure? You…." Ok, I couldn't hide it any longer. Jeb had attacked me again last night when the others were asleep, and now my back is KILLING me. I fell to my knees, seeing stars. "Oh my God, FANG!"

Wow, what a way to react to your boyfriend being hurt, Lissa. It's perfectly normal for you to just stand there and do nothing but call my name. Seriously, why do I date her?

"Get out of the way, Red," I heard a voice growl. In the next instant, two pairs of hands were lifting me up to my feet again.

"Nudge, you and Angel run ahead and alert the nurse that Max and I are on our way. Ella, tell our teacher Nudge, Angel, and I will be late and that Max is going to stay in the nurse's office with Fang."

I assume the band members agreed to the plan, because I was soon being led down the hall.

"Come on, Fang. Try to keep your eyes open," a voice said in my ear. I looked over and saw Max looking up at me with worry in her eyes.

"Can you two sing to me?" I asked softly. She looked at her sister and I felt her nod.

"What would you like us to sing?"

"Doesn't matter." On the way to the nurse's office, they sang softly to me.

**Sorry it's short, but I'm in school, and I'm running low on time. Besides, the last chapter was extra long. I hope you guys still like it!**

**-RozaCourt**


	10. Chapter 10

**Congratulations again to Kiku Nakamura. Sorry about the misspell. Don't forget, people, 15****th**** and 20****th**** reviewers also get to be added into the story. **

Chapter Ten

Max POV

"I'll see you two later ok?" Maya told me. I nodded, and she followed Angel and Nudge out of the nurse's office. Since the nurse was currently dealing with another kid, I helped Fang sit on the couch and pulled up a chair to sit beside him.

"You don't have to stay here with me. I'll be ok," he said weakly. I could tell he was trying to stay awake.

"I kinda do. 1) Maya told me to stay. And 2) I want to." He blushed lightly and I took his hand in mine. "Fang, don't worry about anything except being ok, alright? The nurse, the band, and I will handle the rest."

"I can take care of myself." That stung, but I didn't show it. Besides, he probably didn't know what he was saying.

"I want to help you. I just want you to understand that." He nodded and looked up into my eyes.

"Hello, Max dear. I didn't expect to see you here," the nurse said suddenly. I jumped back and looked at her. I hadn't realized I was leaning forward towards Fang until now.

"Hi. There's something wrong with Fang. He fell to his knees in pain this morning after Lissa touched him, and I don't know why."

"How are you feeling, Mr. Walker?"

"Kinda woozy. My back hurts a lot, and so does my chest."

"Could you lift up your shirt for me please?"

He did as she asked, and I gasped: there were scars all over his chest. I covered my mouth with my hand when I saw a long scar going down the middle of his chest.

"Fang, what happened to you?" He only shook his head. I bit my lip and looked away as the nurse started to treat him.

"Max, would you mind stepping out while I ask Fang a few questions?" I nodded and walked out of the office. I sighed and leaned back on the wall.

"Max?" I looked up and saw a girl looking at me. I took in her dark hair and brown eyes then ginned.

"Hey there, Ivy. How's it going?" Ivy is a friend of me and Maya's. We met before we started up MENAM. She's an A student along with my twin and I.

"Pretty good. Why are you here in front of the nurse's office?"

"Fang got hurt pretty bad. He has so many scars…." My voice trailed off, thinking about his cuts.

"Max, do you have a crush on Lissa's boyfriend?" she asked slowly. I looked down at my hands, blushing.

"Maybe. I don't know." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, it's alright. Maybe if he knew, he'll finally dump the ho." I laughed, the tension easing from my shoulders.

"Thanks, Ivy. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Hey, what are friends for? Look, I gotta go to class. I'll catch you later?" I nodded, and she jogged off.

**Yay, new character is in! FAX will begin momentarily.**

**Max: yah, like in the next chapter.**

**Me: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAX! You weren't supposed to say anything! That's it missy. In the corner for a time out.**

**Max: you can't make me.**

**Me: I'll make Lissa beat you up if you don't.**

**Max: I'm going, I'm going. (stands in the corner, muttering bad words)**

**Me: if you're good, I'll give you a dozen chocolate chip cookies.**

**Max: made by my mom?**

**Me: duh.**

**Max: yay! (stays quiet)**

**Me: oh boy, now I have to call her mom. Please review while I get Max's cookies.**

**-RozaCourt**


	11. Chapter 11

**Congratulations to MusicIsLifeBVB for being the lucky 15****th**** reviewer! Please PM me or review about how you want your character to be. Plus, I will be going from Maya to Fang to Max's POV in this chapter.**

**Max: I was good. Where are my cookies?**

**Me: In the kitchen.**

**Max: (runs towards the kitchen)**

**Me: ok, I gotta start the story before….**

**Max: ROZA! WHERE ARE MY COOKIES?!**

**Me: darn. So close. Enjoy while I try to stop Max from killing me.**

Chapter eleven

Maya POV

"What did you say you saw, Max?" I asked. The entire band minus the boys was looking at her in shock. Max had just told us what had happened in the nurse's office, and I think I speak for everyone when I say I hope she's just kidding around.

"His entire chest and stomach were covered with scars. He had a long cut going down the center of his chest that started at his collarbone and ended at his waist. I'm pretty sure he had even more scars on his back."

"That would explain the way he was acting before and after the concert," Angel said.

"Also why he didn't come to school that one day. We gotta let him know that he can tell us anything," Ella pointed out.

"I doubt he would listen: he's too closed off."

"What are you guys talking about?" We turned around and saw the brothers standing behind us. We looked at each other before I spoke.

"Have a seat guys. We need to talk." They sat down.

Fang POV

'Darn it, I have a feeling I know what this is about,' I thought as we sat down across from the twins. Max reached forward and held my hand.

"Fang, you know you can tell us anything, right?" she asked. I remained silent.

"Being part of MENAM is more than just being part of a famous band that sings for various audiences. MENAM is about friendship and understanding," Maya said.

"And friends are able to tell each other EVERYTHING, Fang. Especially when there's something going on that could possibly affect all of us," Nudge added.

"How could my situation possibly affect you all?" I winced as soon as the words left my mouth: I hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

"Because we care about you, and we don't like to see the people we care about hurt," Ella said. Max squeezed my hand.

"Fang, please, tell us what's been happening. Please tell us why you have so many scars on your body." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"My dad beats on me," I said. I heard my brothers gasp. "He waits until Iggy and Gazzy are away or asleep. I've been beaten with every weapon possible from when our mom died when I was 10 to now."

My announcement was met with silence. I pulled my hand out of Max's and leaned my face into my hands, trying not to cry.

Max POV

The rest of the band looked at me and my sister. We are, after all, the official leaders of the band. So we get to make the decisions.

Maya simply grabbed her acoustic guitar and started strumming lightly. Ella followed suit and pulled her mini piano out of her bag and started playing to my sister's beat. We all started singing to Fang, with him joining in at the end.

(**bold: me; **underlined: Fang; _italics: Maya; __underlined and italics: Iggy; _**bold and underlined: Gazzy; ****_bold and italics: me and Maya; _****_all: all; _**normal: normal)

**I can't pretend to know how you feel**

**But know that I'm here, know that I'm real**

**Say what you want, or don't talk at all**

**Not gonna let you fall**

**Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you**

He squeezed my hand.

**My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too**

**Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand**

**We'll always be more than a band**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You used to brave the world all on your own_

_Now we won't let you go, go it alone_

_Be who you wanna be, always stand tall_

_Not gonna let you fall_

**_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_**

**_My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too_**

**_Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand_**

**_We'll always be more than a band_**

I never knew you could take me so far

I've always wanted to hope that you are

The ones I need

**_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_**

**_My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too_**

**_Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand_**

**_We'll always be more than a band_**

Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you

My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too

Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand

We'll always be more than a band

When the song ended, I was leaning down in front of Fang. He looked me in the eye and leaned forward. I met him halfway and our lips met in a blissful kiss. The others didn't even tease us like they normally would've.

**Yay, I added in FAX! Max is happily eating cookies right now, and, of course, I'm still alive. Reviews are appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	12. Chapter 12

**All things must come to an end, guys. Not that I'm about to end NOW, just saying. There's only about 5-10 chapters left in this story. L I know, it's tragic. Don't worry: it'll be awesome though. On with the chapter.**

Chapter twelve

Fang POV

"Hey guys!" I heard behind me and my brothers. We turned around and saw the girls running up to us. They were all wearing pink halter tops and jean mid thigh shorts with white tennis shoes.

"Hey, ladies," Iggy said as they caught up to us. I wrapped Max up into my arms and kissed her lightly.

"Hey, no kissing at school you two. Fang hasn't exactly broken up with Lissa yet," Maya said. Max sighed and backed out of my arms.

"Let's go. I'm getting impatient with your procrastination." (**Seriously, who wouldn't? Especially if they're in love with Fang?) **I grinned and followed the rest of the band to my locker.

"Hey, Fangy. I've missed you," she purred, walking up to me. She not so subtly pushed Max from my side and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Lissa, I gotta tell you something," I said, trying to push her back. But the girl has a stronger grip than she looks, so gentle pushes ain't gonna move her.

"Can't it wait?" she whispered, leaning up to kiss me. She suddenly shrieked and was out of my arms. I looked and saw Max holding her by the hair.

"No, Red, it cannot wait. Now listen to what the man has to say," she growled. Maya put her hand on her sister's shoulder to get her to let go of the red head. I cleared my throat.

"As I was saying, Lissa, we can't be together anymore."

"WHAT?! Why not?!" Dang, I forgot just how loud she can be.

"We just aren't right for each other. We never really were. It just took me meeting Max to realize it."

"No, you cannot break up with me! I won't let you." The twins chuckled.

"Sorry, Red. But you're 'I'm dating the most popular boy in school' card has been ripped up and discarded until further notice," Maya replied. I took Max's hand and kissed her lightly.

"Max is the girl for me now." I looked into her eyes and saw her smiling brightly at me. It's worth the screams from Lissa and her posse, definitely worth it.

Or maybe not, because Lissa decided to GRAB MAX'S HAIR AND YANK HER BACK! Crap, she's dead.

**Ok, so what should Max do to Lissa? It's up to you guys! And I'm not updating until I get at least five answers. And I'm serious this time.**

**Guys, check out my other storied. **

**Saving Each Other: Itex has gender bent most of the flock. now, the new flock's leader has saved the original flock from Itex.  
**

******The Cadet and the Captain's Daughter: a crossover between Maximum Ride, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys, NCIS, and Hawaii Five-O. the Hardys and their girlfriends are invited to attend a guard camp of sorts. what happens when Joe falls in love with Bloom, the daughter of Steve McGarret and girlfriend of Fang?**

**-RozaCourt**


	13. Chapter 13

**You people are SOOOOO spoiled. But I love you guys, the reviews I received made me smile, and I'm bored. So I'm updating now. Ok, so you guys have spoken. Beat the crap outta Lissa it is. Enjoy! Going back and forth between Max and Maya this chapter. There will be a lot of cursing at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Max: me?**

**Me: of course. And some blood.**

**Max: because of me?**

**Me: you know it. Ready to sh*t out of Lissa?**

**Max: I was BORN ready Roza. Let's get it on!**

Chapter thirteen

Maya POV

Oh… no… she… didn't. Red just… oh my god, Red just yanked my sister by the hair. Am I the ONLY ONE that sees the death sentence in my sister's eyes? I think not. It's kinda obvious.

"Oh no! I know this red did NOT just pull my hair! I know better than that!"

Lissa, being the average redhead she is, was smart enough to let go of my sister. Then again, she was stupid enough to GRAB HER HAIR IN THE FIRST PLACE!

"Uh, Maya…" Nudge and Ella said looking at her. I shrugged, leaning back on the lockers.

"Sit back and enjoy the show, my friends. That's all we can do." They shrugged and stood beside me.

"Are you girls crazy? She'll kill her!" Iggy said. I shrugged again.

"Not my problem."

Max POV

I was seeing RED. Darker red than Lissa's hair. My hair is one of my prides. Pulling THAT is the absolute WORSE thing you could EVER do in your entire life.

I slowly advanced on her, seeing people starting to make a circle around us. She was SO scared she couldn't even move. Good, that makes my job SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much easier.

My hand balled into a fist, and I slammed it into her face. Blood instantly gushed out of her nose and mouth, and honestly, it felt good. She tried to back into the crowd, but somebody pushed her towards me.

As she tumbled forward, I slammed my fist into her stomach, causing her to wheeze and double over in pain. My god, this feels too good. I grabbed her hair and casually strolled over to my band mates. They moved to the side as I slammed her face into her own locker. I kept doing it over and over again, reveling in the moans of pain coming out of her mouth. I started talking as I slammed.

"Don't… you… ever… touch… me… again. If… you… do… I… will… do… even… worse… than… this."

At last, I pushed her onto the floor and stepped over her crumbled up body. Her friends started making sure she was ok as I approached the band.

"I feel like singing. Wanna sing?" As an answer, Gazzy and Ella pulled out their keyboard and stand, Angel pulled out a small drum, and Nudge, Iggy, Maya, and I pulled out our guitars.

(**Bold: Maya; **_italics:me; __**bold and italics: me and Maya; **_underlined: Angel, Nudge, and Ella; **_bold, italics, and underlined: all;_** normal: normal)

**I am confident**

**But I still have my moments**

**_Baby, that's just me_**

_I'm not a supermodel_

_I still eat McDonald's _

**_Baby, that's just me_**

**_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_**

**_Of losing everything_**

**_Because of where I _**

**_Had my start and where I made my name_**

**_Well everything's the same_**

**_In the la la land machine_**

**_Machine, machine_**

_Who says I can't wear my converse_

_With my dress?_

_Well baby, that's just me!_ (ah, ah, ah, ah!)

**Who says I can't be single?**

**And have to go out and mingle?!**

**_Baby, that's not me! No, no!_**

**_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_**

**_Of losing everything_**

**_Because of where I _**

**_Had my start and where I made my name_**

**_Well everything's the same_**

**_In the la la land_**

**Tell me do you feel the way I feel**

**Cause nothing else is real**

**In the la la land appeal**

**_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_**

**_Of losing everything_**

**_Because of where I _**

**_Had my start and where I made my name_**

**_Well everything's the same_**

**_In the la la land machine_**

_Well I'm not gonna change _

_In the la la land machine_

**I'mma stay the same**

**In the la la land… **

**Machine! Machine! Machine!**

**_I won't change anything in my life!_**

I won't change anything in my life!

**_I'm staying myself tonight!_**

I'm staying myself tonight!

**In honor of my absolute favorite singer Demi Lovato being in Charleston, I wrote this chapter with her song La La Land in it. ****FaxMRpercabethPJ,**** I don't know why it's not popular either. It's good enough for me though.**

**Hey guys, I'm thinking about making another MR fanfic along with this one and Saving Each Other. Let me know what you think it should be about. It's COMPLETELY up to you what the plot is. All I do is actually write it.**

**-RozaCourt**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, you guys! Roza here!**

**Max: with Max, of course.**

**Me: of course. So I just wanted to let you know that this will be a fillerish/ really long chapter whose whole purpose is to show you how the band rocks out on stage now that the boys are officially part of the band. So, enjoy!**

Chapter fourteen

Fang

My fellow band mates and I are all in our respective dressing rooms getting ready for our concert. I straightened out my black shirt and jeans, looking down at my black sneakers. Fortunately, my dresser decided the whole all black thing works for me. So, I look exactly like I always do.

"Fang, come on! We're about to be introduced!" Max yelled through my door. I ran out of my dressing room and followed her to stand in my spot.

Soon after, we guys were raised up to the stage. For this concert, Iggy, Gazzy, and I will be playing the instruments while the girls danced and did their thing. I nodded to my brothers, and we started playing the first song as the girls were shot up onto stage.

(**Bold: Maya; **_italics:Max; __**bold and italics: Maya and Max; **_underlined: Angel, Nudge, and Ella; **_bold, italics, and underlined: all;_** normal: normal)

**Knew where I was going when you left the room**

**You're the kind of guy that makes me wanna follow through**

**_To you_**

_I've been trynna leave here for the longest time_

_The second that I saw you I just knew I found my ride_

**_Bye_**

I like it, I like it, I like it

**_I like it, I like it, I like it!_**

**_I wanna crash, I wanna fall_**

**_I wanna be somewhere in the middle_**

**_Somewhere in the middle of something_**

**_It's better than nothing_**

**_I just need a little, I just need a little_**

**_And oh, don't wanna be nowhere_**

**_Something's making me go there_**

**_Somewhere in the middle with you_**

**I like it, I like it, I like it**

_And I like it, I like it, I like it_

They fanned out to different parts of the edge of the stage to sing to the crowd.

**Losing my direction, that's the way it should be**

**Feeling the connection when you're standing next to me**

_I wanna be rolling_

**_I just wanna be rolling with you_**

They met back up at the middle, right in front of the runway.

**All of the things you say**

_I like it, I like it_

**It's taking me far away**

_I like it_

**_I wanna crash, I wanna fall_**

They started walking down the runway, touching hands as they went by.

**_I wanna be somewhere in the middle_**

**_Somewhere in the middle of something_**

**_It's better than nothing_**

**_I just need a little, I just need a little_**

**_And oh, don't wanna be nowhere_**

**_Something's making me go there_**

**_Somewhere in the middle with you_**

**_Maybe you'll save me_**

**You're gonna take me from this crazy I've been painting**

_Cause I just need a little, I just need a little_

**_Somewhere in the middle with you_**

**_Crash, I wanna fall_**

**_I wanna be somewhere in the middle_**

**_Somewhere in the middle of something_**

**_It's better than nothing_**

**_I just need a little, I just need a little_**

**_And oh, don't wanna be nowhere_**

**_Something's making me go there_**

**_Somewhere in the middle with you_**

**_Crash, fall_**

**I like it, I like it**

**Somewhere in the middle with **

**_Crash, fall_**

_I like it, I like it_

_Somewhere in the middle with you_

**_The middle with you_**

The last line was belted out at full blast by Max and Maya. The cheers were electric. Honestly, I understand why they love to perform onstage so much. The energy is seriously addictive. The sisters joined hands and stepped further down the runway.

"Hello, Arizona!" Maya said. The crowd burst into louder cheers. "We just wanted to say thank you to all of you here and watching us from home! We wouldn't still be able to perform on stage if it weren't for you guys!"

"As you can see, the guys are all on instruments while we girls are hands free. This is because we all agreed that we should do all the dancing and let our main dancers take a break." 'Awwww's were heard throughout the entire stadium. On that note, the girls ran back to the main stage as we started playing the next song.

**My state of mind has finally got the best of me**

**I need you next to me**

**I'll try to find a way that I can get to you**

**Just wanna get to you**

**_The world I see is perfect now, you're all around_**

**_With you I can breath_**

Each time they said 'you're', Max would point at me.

**_Until you're mine I have to find_**

**_A way to fill this hole inside_**

**_I can't survive without you here by my side_**

**_Until you're mine, not gonna be_**

**_Even close to complete_**

At 'you're', she pointed at me. Then at 'mine', she pointed at herself.

**_I won't rest until you're mine_**

**_Mine_**

_Alone inside, I can only hear your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

She ran over to me and placed her arm on my shoulder, singing to ME.

_Can't fight my mind keeps on coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

**_Wanted something out of reach, it's killing me_**

**_You're all I see, yeah_**

She ran back to her sister.

**_Until you're mine I have to find_**

**_A way to fill this hole inside_**

**_I can't survive without you here by my side_**

**_Until you're mine, not gonna be_**

**_Even close to complete_**

**_I won't rest until you're mine_**

**_Mine_**

**Just stop wondering if we were meant to be**

**_Forget about fate and just hold me_**

**I'm ready to begin**

_The waiting has to end_

**_Right now, today_**

**_I gotta find a way, yeah_**

**_Mine_**

**_Until you're mine_**

**_Until you're mine I have to find_**

**_A way to fill this hole inside_**

**_I can't survive without you here by my side_**

**_Until you're mine, not gonna be_**

**_Even close to complete_**

**_I won't rest until you're mine_**

**_Mine_**

**My state of mind has finally got the best of me**

**I need you next to me**

I kept my eyes on Max as they finished the 2nd song. Although Maya was doing most of the singing as usual, Max was putting slightly more heart into her singing than her sister. She blew me a kiss then we started the next song.

**Insecure in her skin**

**Like a puppet, a girl on a string**

Maya and Max ran down to the end of the runway.

**Broke away, learned to fly**

**_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_**

_So it looks like the jokes on you_

At 'knew', they turned to have their backs to the crowd.

_Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

At the first 'gone', they fell to their knees and leaned back to the crowd, looking up at the ceiling. The fans closest kept trying to touch her.

**_She's so gone_** (she's so gone)

**_That's so over now _**

They stood up.

**_She's so gone_** (she's so gone)

**_You won't find her around_**

**_You can look, but you won't see the _**

**_Girl I used to be cause she's_**

**She's so gone**

**Away like history**

They ran back to the other girls.

_She's so gone_

_Baby misses me, yeah_

**_She's so gone _**

**_That's so over now_**

**_She's so gone_**

**_You won't find her around_**

**_You can look, but you won't see the _**

**_Girl I used to be cause she's_**

**_She's so gone _**

**_That's so over now_**

**_She's so gone_**

**_You won't find her around_**

**_You can look, but you won't see the _**

**_Girl I used to be cause she's_**

**She's so gone **

**So long, she's so gone**

We instantly launched into the final song as all five girls turned to look back at us. At the first word, Maya turned around to sing to the crowd. At 'walk away', she started walking down the runway.

**Don't walk away like you always do this time**

**Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind**

**Ever since you left I've been a mess**

She stopped and turned to walk back.

_You won't answer your phone_

**I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone**

She stopped behind the other girls, who were still looking at us. At 'know', they all turned around at the same time.

**But I gotta let you know**

**_I wanna get back to the old days_**

**_When the phone would ring_**

**_And I knew it was you_**

**_I wanna talk back, and get yelled at_**

**_Fight for nothing, like we used to _**

They made a circle standing back to back.

**_Oh, kiss me like you mean it_**

**_Like you miss me, cause I know that you do_**

At 'you', they fell down to one knee and pointed in a direction. Max happened to be pointing at me.

**_I wanna get back, get back with you_**

_Yeah, yeah_

They stood and formed a line.

**Don't look at me, I already see it in your eyes**

**Don't worry about me, I've been fine**

**I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess, since you left**

**And every time I see you it gets more and more intense**

**_I wanna get back to the old days_**

**_When the phone would ring_**

**_And I knew it was you_**

**_I wanna talk back, and get yelled at_**

**_Fight for nothing, like we used to _**

**_Oh, kiss me like you mean it_**

**_Like you miss me, cause I know that you do_**

**_I wanna get back, get back with you_**

**_You were the only one I wanted_**

**_And you were the first one I fell for_**

**You're the only the one that I'm in need of!**

**And I don't wanna be lonely anymore!**

**_I wanna get back to the old days_**

**_When the phone would ring_**

**_And I knew it was you_**

**_I wanna talk back, and get yelled at_**

**_Fight for nothing, like we used to _**

**_Oh, kiss me like you mean it_**

**_Like you miss me, cause I know that you do_**

**_I wanna get back, get back with you_**

**Get back** (_get back_)

**Get back** (_get back_)

**Get back** (_get BACK_)

**Get back** (_get back_)

**_Oh, kiss me like you mean it_**

**_Like you miss me, cause I know that you do_**

**_I wanna get back_** (get back)

**_I wanna get back_** (get back)

**_I wanna get back _**

**_Get back with you! Yeah!_**

At the last note of the song, all five girls joined hands and bowed to the crowd. They then motioned to us, clapping along with the fans. After a while, Maya said the routine goodbyes and we were lowered off of the stage.

**Well, that's the concert chapter, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed typing it. Don't forget, I'm getting ready to write a new fanfic based on what you guys want it to go. I'm open for criticism, suggestions, and compliments, so feel free to review. **

**-RozaCourt**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys. I have bad news and good news.**

**The bad news is that the school year is ending. Since I rely on the school computer to update my stories, I will be unable to post as much as I normally do. So, new chapters will be scarce over the summer. But don't worry: when I do update, the chapters will be awesome.**

**The good news is: Don'tDisTheSonic has given me a fabulous idea. The very last chapter will be a 'Goodbye, Arizona' concert. This particular one is open for any and all songs that you guys want in it. Of course, that would mean you have to send me the lyrics to the songs, especially if I have never heard of them before. So, you guys have until… I don't know, August to send them.**

**By the way, you guys are going to hate me because of this chapter. Just warning you.**

Chapter fifteen

Max POV

"Max, Max, Max!" I heard somebody say over and over again. I turned around and saw Ella walking up to me.

"What's up?"

"Maya said to make sure you bring your guitar with you to school. The five of us are going to be having a surprise song for the school."

"Why just us five? Why not the boys?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. That's just what she said." I nodded and she walked to her room. Scratch that: she skipped to her room.

I grabbed my guitar case and carried it out to the red Jaguar that Maya had just purchased for us a week ago, checking my phone. Fang (who, by the way, I have been dating for a year now) was supposed to text me this morning, but he hasn't yet. I'm starting to get worried. Maybe his dad had gotten back to his old ways despite Maya's warnings to back off and the police giving him a second chance.

"Hey, Max, what's the matter? You're looking at your phone like it's the most important thing in the world," Nudge pointed out.

"That's because sometimes it IS the most important thing in the world," Angel countered. I felt one of them wrap her arms around me.

"What's up, sis? Fang didn't text yet?" I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder.

"He said he would," I mumbled.

"And he will. Just give him some time." I nodded and raised my head.

"What are we waiting for? School is going to start soon." With that, we got into the car. Maya sat at the steering wheel, I sat beside her in the passenger seat, and the other three sat behind us.

When we got to the school, Fang still hadn't texted me. I'm getting really, really, really worried about him. And when I'm worried, I can't concentrate on my music. Or anything else for that matter.

"Chill out Max. He'll text you eventually. Right now, just focus on getting into the cafeteria for the song." I nodded and followed the others into the school.

Third Person POV

**(Warning, this is the part you guys will hate me for.)**

"Good afternoon, Arizona High!" Maya yelled into her ear microphone. The students yelled back their hi's.

"Today, we have a very special treat for you guys. We are going to perform one of our favorite songs live for all of you. Free of charge." The yells got louder after Max's announcement.

"You all can thank the teachers for this!" That been said, they launched into the song.

(**bold: Maya; **_italics: Max; _underlined: both; **_all: all; _**normal: normal)

**I see a land with liberty for all  
**_Yet still I know the truth will rise and fall (_**yeah**_)_

**That's just the way it goes, a word now to the wise  
** At world, all three started spinning around with their arms in the air, ending it when they got to surprise.

The world was made to change, each day is a surprise  
**_I'm looking at life through my own eyes  
I'm seachin'for a hero to idolize  
Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
I'm Looking at life through my own eyes_**  
I'll take my heart into battle  
Give that freedom bell a rattle  
Get my Independence signed  
Declare it on the dotted line  
Let Philadelphia freedom ring  
and patriotic voices sing  
red, white, and blue never give up  
**(Imagine this part happening in slow motion like in the movies when something bad is about to happen.)**

As she sang with her sister, Max happened to look to the side and saw Fang kissing Lissa. In her shocked state, she bounced only once along with Maya (who jumped twice) at America and was a fraction of a second late with her dancing.

you represent America!  
**Hopin' and prayin' for a brighter day  
I listen to my heart and I obey  
**_How can I see it any other way  
I'm looking at life_ (**looking at life**)  
**_through my own eyes_**

After the girls had waved and left the stage, Max ran out of the theater with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Please, please, PLEASE don't hate me because of this. I know I destroyed FAX with only a few taps of the keyboard, but it was for a REASON. Next chapter is the final chapter (otherwise known as the 'Goodbye Arizona' concert). Then I'm going to start the sequel to MENAM when the next year begins. So, yeah. Please review with song suggestions.**

**-RozaCourt**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, just to clarify. I meant the next SCHOOL year. As in August. Not January. Sorry for the confusion. And since I only have two songs that were requested…**

**Max: and because she's bored out of her mind…**

**Me: I'm going to go ahead and write the final chapter. So enjoy! **

**Max: and don't kill her.**

**Fang: she owns nothing but plot.**

**Me: thank you Fang.**

Epilogue

Maya POV

"Max? Can I come in?" I asked softly, knocking on her dressing room door. We're getting ready for our final concert here in Arizona, and my sister has been in there for awhile now.

"Is it just you, Maya?" I heard her sniffle. I waved the other girls away.

"Yeah, it's just me." The door unlocked, so I took the liberty to walk in. I locked it back behind me.

"I can't believe he did that, Maya! I thought he loved me!" I leaned down in front of my crying sister and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Max. I know how you love him." I patted her back and held her as she cried her pain away. After 20 minutes, she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Maya." I nodded and watched her attach her microphone to her shirt. Together, we walked out to our friends and she tuned her guitar.

"You ok, Max?" Angel asked her. She nodded, looking down. I shook my head at the others: she just needs to get into her music. It's the only way to get the real Max back.

Soon enough, the other girls were being lifted onto the stage. We were shot up onto the stage, and I saw Max looking around for Fang. I squeezed her hand discreetly before I approached the audience.

"Hello, Arizona! How you guys doing tonight?!" This was met with cheers. "Unfortunately, this is our very last night here in Arizona for awhile. We have a world tour to get to. So this is in honor of you guys." We started the songs, singing all three back to back.

**(bold: me; **_italics: Max; __**all: all; **_normal: normal)

**Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over  
**  
**_Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
_**  
_After the war we said we'd fight together  
I guess we thought that's just what humans do  
Letting darkness grow  
As if we need its palette and we need its colour  
But now I've seen it through  
And now I know the truth  
_  
**_That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
_**  
**_Baby, I'll give you everything you need  
I'll give you everything you need, oh  
I'll give you everything you need  
But I don't think I need you  
_**  
**Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
**_We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over  
_  
**_Yes since we found out  
Since we found out  
That anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could happen  
Anything could  
_**  
**I know it's gonna be  
**_I know it's gonna be  
_**I know it's gonna be  
**_I know it's gonna be  
_**I know it's gonna be  
**_I know it's gonna be  
_**I know it's gonna be  
**_I know it's gonna be  
_  
**But I don't think I need you  
**_But I don't think I need you  
__**But I don't think I need you**_

We launched into the next song.

(underlined: other girls)

_I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me  
_  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
**  
**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone home_**

**Noises I play within my head  
Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing.  
**_And I think back to when my brother of my sister slept  
In an unknown place the only time I feel safe  
_  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone home  
_**  
**Yeah, hee  
**  
**_Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights  
_**  
**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone home  
_**  
Home, home  
**_Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
_**  
**_Home, home  
_**Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
**_Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
_**  
**_Home, home  
_****_Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights_**

I saw Max's lip start to quiver as we started the final song.

**(bold: me; ****bold and underlined: me, Nudge, Angel, and Ella; **_italics: Max; __**all: all)**_

**To build the castle of our dreams, may be simpler than it seems. **

**If you feel a little shy, here's something we can try. **

**I'll just sing a little song, to get us going strong. **

**You can strum, I can hum, till you wanna sing along. **

**It's on the tip of your tongue, just waiting to be sung. **

**So follow me, take my lead, **

**A brand new friend, may be, **

**All you need. **

**In our castle, I would float, with the dolphins in the moat. **

**I'd paint all the towers blue, but the next part's up to you. **

_Let's have slides instead of stairs, giant trees with koala bears, _

_Every seat would play a beat, cause we'll have musical chairs. _

_It's on the tip of my tongue, just waiting to be sung. _

_I'll follow you, take your lead. _

**_A brand new friend may be, _**

**_All I need, all you need. _**

**_We'll just sing a little song, to get us going strong. _**

_I can strum, _

**I can hum, hmmmmm. **

**_And then we'll sing along. _**

**_I'm so glad we found a way, to make this the perfect day. _**

_I'll follow you, I'll take your lead. _

**_A brand new friend maybe, _**

**All we need, **_all we need. _

We ended the song with Max and I holding hands with our foreheads touching. As the crowd cheered, I whispered to her.

"I know you practiced this song with him. And I'm really sorry he couldn't be what he was when we first met him." She nodded, fighting back her tears. We pulled away, said our goodbyes to the audience, and got off stage to leave for the world tour.

**So guys, how'd you like MENAM? If I don't get enough feedback over the summer, I'm not making a sequel.**

**Max: yeah she will. It just won't be so awesome and Fang will never apologize to me.**

**Maya: you heard the woman. Until next time, MENAM fans.**

**-RozaCourt and the flock**


End file.
